


¿Quién debe elegir las vacaciones?

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicado a Salviohexia…. Feliz cumpleaños nena...  El gobierno británico y un detective de New Scotland Yard tomán vacaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quién debe elegir las vacaciones?

¿Quién debe elegir las vacaciones?

 

Gregory Lestrade en toda su vida había estado en un lugar tan exclusivo como lo era este resort en Ibiza, un hotel de seis estrellas, porque de cinco posiblemente se quedaría corto, pero es que ¿Cómo demonios había aceptado pasar sus vacaciones en este sitio?, una excelente pregunta. Debía recordar jamás estar discutiendo este tipo de asuntos después de haber consumido tres rosquillas rellenas con salsa de arándano y crema, sus favoritas, pero no pudo evitarlo mucho menos cuando el mismo Mycroft se las había llevado junto con un gran vaso de mokka capuccino, otra debilidad suya. Tanta azúcar en la sangre le llevaba prácticamente a un orgasmo del sentido del gusto. Eso no fue justo, no pudo decir no, es más ni siquiera recuerda el momento de la pregunta, menos de la respuesta. Diablos, ahora estaba encerrado prácticamente en ese resort. 

Todo era lujo y exclusividad que no podía con ello, así que literalmente corrió a encerrarse en su propio cuarto, el cual era una versión miniatura de un departamento de lujo en pleno centro de Londres, con todos los servicios incluidos, menos la cocina, ya que únicamente con tomar el teléfono y llamar, cualquier antojo que quisiese se lo llevarían en menos de veinte minutos, así de rápidos y eficientes eran, pero todo era porque estaba en compañía del Gobierno Británico, es decir Mycroft Holmes. 

Seguramente cualquier mortal común estaría más que complacido con todo lo que le rodeaba, pero para él no era así, la mayoría de las personas que hasta el momento había conocido ni siquiera hablaba inglés completamente, la mayoría provenía de otros países y los que si hablaban eran algún tipo de magnates que antes de responderle lo miraban de arriba abajo como cerciorándose de que fuera digno de que le dirigieran la palabra. 

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que su… bueno en este instante ya no sabía si podía nombrarse novio; pero su pareja, estaba de lo más entretenido platicando con algunas personas, seguramente con gran poder financiero y que para su desgracia esas platicas se extendían por horas, provocando que finalmente se aburriera y se fuera a la habitación porque Mycroft no escatimaba en poner en evidencia su gran virtud de poliglota ya que hablaba con ellos en su idioma original, sin más hace un par de horas estuvo hablando, en alguna lengua parecida al italiano. 

Y para terminar, sus vacaciones como pareja en realidad fueron de trío, porque la bendita mujer sin nombre fijo también vino con ellos, claro dormía en una habitación separada, pero siempre estaba ahí prácticamente pegada a ellos y a su blackberry, aunque de forma sutil y por supuesto rara vez se dirigía a él. Debía salir de ese maldito cuarto, estaba a punto de volverse loco y si eso sucedía no dudaría por ningún momento que se lanzaría por el acantilado para escapar de esas vacaciones de pesadilla. 

Todas la lista de actividades que le dio la asistente de Mycroft, todas tuvieron algún defecto para él. 

Rappel, tenía pánico a las alturas. 

Nado con delfines, esas bestias marinas lo mordieron "cariñosamente" como le dijeron los entrenadores, pero a él no lo convencieron de lo contrario, fue ridiculo pero esas mordidas de amor le recordaban a la película de tiburón, así que optó por evitarlos. 

Esquí acuático, no, la velocidad de dio vértigo y terminó vomitando frente a varias personas cuando llegó a la playa, las cuales le hicieron sentir cucaracha. 

Paracaidismo de lancha, de igual manera descartado por su fobia a las alturas. 

SPA, no, no, definitivamente no, no le gustaban los masajes porque lo ponían cachondo y era humillante tener que levantarse con una erección y sin nadie, dígase novio que se la bajara. 

Shopping, su tarjeta de crédito estaba en números rojos y eso que tan solo había comprado un par de bermudas y camisa blancas y una playera de igual color junto con unas gafas de sol, pero es que todo estaba jodidamente carísimo y no, no le pediría dinero a Mycroft, aun le quedaba un poco de orgullo. Los había comprado pensando en lucirse para su amante, ya que el tono blanco contrastaba perfectamente con tono bronceado que había adquirido, pero solo había quedado en eso, en un pensamiento. 

Nadar en la piscina, no demasiados gays queriéndole meter mano y bueno no es que él tuviera reparos, más porque estaba en una relación de igual manera con otro hombre, pero es que únicamente deseaba que lo tocará Mycroft-el-ausente-gobierno-británico. 

Ver televisión, no definitivamente pasarte seis horas seguidas mirando ese aparato no era nada sano. 

Casino, descartado su tarjeta ya no daba para más, además siempre tenía pésima suerte con cualquier juego o maquinas del demonio tragamonedas. 

Bar, no se la iba a pasar alcoholizado durante todas sus vacaciones ¿o sí?, hummm, no, no, definitivamente no, no deseaba ponerse a ventilar sus penas tras tres shots de tequila al cantinero. 

Así que ahora se encontraba sentado ahí en el balcón de su habitación mirando hacia el acantilado y el mar, el atardecer, el cual era impresionantemente bello, escuchando opera, otra cosa que estaba a punto de comenzar a odiar, pero es que no había otro tipo de música a parte de clásica y ambiental en el aparato de sonido, ya había pasado por toda pieza desconocida, las pocas que conocía las había escuchado alguna vez con Mycroft cuando lo invitaba a ver una, aun recuerda como las primeras veces se quedó dormido hasta que comenzó a agarrarle el gusto, mucho más si Mycroft le susurraba al oído todo lo que decían. 

Tenía ganas de hacer un berrinche como niño de ocho años, porque todo inevitablemente le conducía a Mycroft, en más de una ocasión había querido terminar la relación, pero siempre terminaba retractándose ante la mirada de cachorro perdido que le daba su novio. 

El sol estaba prácticamente ocultándose cuando escuchó el click de la puerta, suspiró por fin regresaba. Se metió del balcón, pero gran fue su desilusión cuando en lugar de Mycroft era su asistente quien estaba ahí, revisando su bendito teléfono y con la otra mano dejando un paquete de gran tamaño en la cama. Alzó una ceja cuestionante, su pregunta mental fue respondida inmediatamente por ella. 

—El señor Holmes desea que le haga el honor de acompañarlo a cenar dentro de una hora; le manda este traje para que se lo ponga y lo estará esperando en la estancia de restaurant Cipriani, así que lo esperare para que asee y se cambie, un auto estará esperándolo para llevarlo ahí— sin más dijo la asistente. 

Eso era el colmo de los males, si creía que con una cena sería fácil de compensar todos estos días de abandono, no se la iba a poner fácil. Se negaba rotundamente y cruzando los brazos se plantó frente a la chica para bajar su rostro y mirarla fijamente. 

—Dile a Mycroft que cene por mí, no iré ya que me encuentro sumamente cansado—. Esto debió surtir efecto en la chica porque finalmente alzó la vista para verlo, con una mirada de intriga. 

—Es una cena importante y el Sr. Holmes desea que esté ahí— dijo sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa la asistente. Y de nuevo la burra al trigo, esta señorita debería ganarse un premio a la obediencia, algo que él nunca haría, Mycroft está siempre acostumbrado a que todo mundo acate sus ordenes, pero al igual que él y Sherlock, serían las únicas excepciones, así se cayera el mundo. 

—Dije que no asistiré y es mi última palabra, así que si Mycroft quiere cenar que lo haga solo porque yo me quedaré en este cuarto—. Finalizó dándole una sonrisa evidentemente falsa y sin darle tiempo a decir otra cosa a la chica, se metió al baño y puso el seguro, nadie lo sacaría de ahí hasta que se fuera. 

Escuchó el tipear del blackberry, seguramente enviando un mensaje y luego el click de la puerta, abrió cuidadosamente para verificar que se había ido, efectivamente así había sido. 

Suspiró profundamente, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, mucho más cuando vio el traje que Mycroft le había comprado, era un Armani azul marino, prácticamente negro y una camisa blanca de seda, junto con una corbata del mismo material pero de color gris perla, no cabía duda que su novio conocía sus gustos, ya que seguramente si lo hubiese visto y tuviese dinero lo hubiera comprado. 

Volvió a guardar el traje y lo puso en el closet de la recamara, para luego tomar sus utensilios de baño e ir a darse un buen baño en la tina, o mejor dicho jacuzzi, deseaba relajarse antes de irse a dormir, prendió un vela aromática y subió el volumen del sonido para seguir escuchando música. 

Ya tenía alrededor de veinte minutos que había cerrado los ojos y se estaba dejando llevar por el sonido de la música cuando percibió algo, abrió la vista y se dio cuenta que era Mycroft ahí parado en medio del baño, mirándolo fijamente. El llevar ya un par de años en esa relación le había dado la facultad de percibir cuando su novio estaba contrariado y por lo que se veía estaba más que cabreado. Era momento de aguantar el temporal que se avecinaba. 

—Aun tenemos tiempo, para llegar al restaurant, termina de bañarte y cámbiate, yo me bañaré después de ti—. Así comenzaban las órdenes, algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. 

—No, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta dentro del tiempo que me dé la gana— respondió insolente. 

—Gregory no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus berrinches—. Uff, mala elección de palabras. 

—¿Berrinche?— cuestionó en la línea del enojo. Mycroft alzó una ceja desafiante y por supuesto Gregory no se quedaría atrás. —Yo no estoy haciendo berrinches, señor abandona novios en vacaciones— listo de un tiro todo. 

—Esa actitud infantil no te llevara a ningún lugar Gregory. 

—No estoy teniendo una actitud infantil, se supone que debíamos pasar unas vacaciones juntos, no separados, ya de por sí, pocos días he logrado tenerte para mí completamente, es más, solo han sido noches y a veces solo horas, porque siempre estas ocupado. Cuando dijiste que te acompañara aquí, era para que estuviéramos juntos, sin que nadie nos interrumpiese, hacer cosas en pareja, no esto—. Y señaló con su mano a ambos. 

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, en clara señal que estaba intentando tranquilizarse, bueno, momento de jugar sus cartas, como que se llamaba Gregory Gabriel Gerard Lestrade. De manera lenta salió del jacuzzi, en toda su esplendorosa desnudez y con agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo, si no podía tener su atención de manera normal y civilizada, la obtendría de manera astuta y sexual, Mycroft era también un hombre, aunque le apodaran el hombre de hielo, él ya había visto que tan frío era bajo esa fachada y si a eso le llamaban hielo, pues seguramente nunca habían sufrido quemaduras por hielo. 

Se acercó hasta él, caminando despacio, dándole tiempo a que Mycroft lo recorriera con la vista y tragara visiblemente, se colocó su albornoz y sin esperar a más se fue a la recamara, para abrir la ventana y dejar que la corriente marina refrescara más la habitación. Escuchó los pasos a sus espaldas. Una tos discreta y finalmente sonrió, su novio estaba a punto de tomar la otra estrategia, la de comprensivo. 

—Gregory, por favor… — Si, ahí estaba. —Prácticamente tuve que reservar todo el restaurant para nosotros— Greg resopló incrédulo. 

—Se que no he estado mucho tiempo contigo Greg, pero no quiere decir que no piense en ti. 

—La mejor manera de demostrarlo es estando presente, ¿Sabías que me compré ropa para lucirla para ti?, pero me ha sido difícil si no estás— espetó con dientes apretados. 

—¡Oh!, pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente— respondió el muy caradura. 

—¿Cómo?— cuestionó burlón. 

—Regresando de la cena te la pondrás para mí. 

—No, ya te dije que de este cuarto no salgo hasta que se me pegue la gana—. Volvió a desafiar. 

—Gregory no seas irracional— dijo con un suspiro Mycroft. 

—Irracional, por favor. No es ser irracional el querer estar con la persona que amas, mucho más cuando se supone estamos de "vacaciones"—. Y apuntó con sus dedos las comillas. —¡Se supone, deberíamos haber hecho todas las actividades de la lista juntos!, ¡Que estuvieras ahí para apoyarme con mi pánico a las alturas!, ¡Consolándome de haber hecho una escena ridícula después de que intenté practicar esquí acuático!, ¡Haberte modelado la ropa que compré!, ¡Explicarme como poder ganar algún juego en el casino!, ¡El haberme librado de las mordidas amistosas de esos peces o mamíferos!, ¡lo que sean!, ¡NO!, ¡Jamás estuviste ahí!—. Finalizó con un suspiro ruidoso y dejando salir parte de su frustración. 

—Lo sé Greg— su voz sonó casi con pesar. —Pero, no esperaba que esta temporada estuviera también aquí personas de la política mundial y de interés para Inglaterra.

—Sí, ya se, que Inglaterra y la reina están antes que yo. 

—No quise decir eso. 

—Claro que lo hiciste, ¿Sabes que odio el calor?, no me gusta, pero no me diste oportunidad para poder expresar mis deseos de vacaciones, 

—¿Entonces cuales hubiesen sido tus vacaciones ideales Greg?, las siguientes podremos ir. 

—Para ese entonces no se si tenga las mismas ganas de hacer lo que planeaba. 

—¿Y cuáles eran esos planes?

Alzo una ceja y comenzó a caminar hacia él, de nuevo con lentitud hasta llegar a unos centímetros de su rostro. 

—Sabías que a mi no me gusta el calor, sino más bien el frío, por eso me atraes tanto Mycroft—. Le sonrió ante el evidente gesto de molestia de la referencia a su sobrenombre. 

—Mis vacaciones ideales serían ir contigo a una reserva boscosa, donde hubiese rentado una cabaña surtiéndola de todo lo necesario para solamente salir a caminar, escuchar el ruido de los animales, ver las estrellas y por supuesto hacer el amor por horas—. Deslizó como si nada, mientras comenzaba a empujarlo hacia la cama. 

—Y es que no hay nada como un clima frío para acurrucarse junto a otra persona para compartir calor corporal. ¿Quieres que siga?— susurró prácticamente pegado a sus labios. Finalmente lo había conseguido, su novio tenía las pupilas dilatadas, sonriéndole lo tiró de espaldas en el colchón y prosiguió. 

—Después de prepararte un desayuno digno de ti, saldríamos a pasear por los senderos, donde te ensañaría a identificar algunos sonidos de aves, algo en lo que me entrené perfectamente siendo boy scout durante mi niñez y juventud—. Estiró sus dedos para comenzar a abrir los botones de esa camisa azul que hacia juego con los ojos de Mycroft. 

—Cuando regresáramos, ya traeríamos leña para la chimenea, luego de comer saldríamos nuevamente para esperar el anochecer y comenzaría a recitarte las constelaciones que conozco y tu como gran enciclopedia andante no dudo me contarías algunos mitos detrás de estas, luego entraríamos nuevamente a la cabaña donde nos pondríamos a frente a la chimenea, para que me leyeras un rato y es que me fascina escuchar tu voz relatándome historias. Pasado al menos una hora me recostaría en tu pecho para que con cada pausa dentro de tu lectura darte un beso—. Lo hizo, colocó un beso suave en los labios de su novio, quien ya no decía nada, solo lo miraba expectante. 

—Si la lectura me gustase demasiado en premio te daría un beso apasionado y si fuese extraordinaria, te daría sexo oral, con lo que me fascina ver como pierdes el control cuando lo hago—. Lentamente bajó el zipper del pantalón de su novio, para dejar al descubierto ya su erección, vaya, quien lo diría, si podía excitarlo solo con palabras. 

—Pero después de eso—. Hizo una pausa para deslizar su mano y comenzar a trabajar el pene de su amante. —Yo no estaría satisfecho así que te desnudaría y a la vez tú a mí, para quedar encima de ti y empalarme a mí mismo para cabalgarte a gusto, mientras te repetiría hasta quedarme sin voz que te amo—. Susurró a su oído, para luego morder su oreja, sabía que esto definitivamente rompería el control de su novio. Sonrió malévolamente, cuando Mycroft lo giró bruscamente para quedar encima de él, a la vez que deshacía el nudo del albornoz y comenzaba a morder y besar cualquier parte de piel expuesta suya. ¡Oh, si, finalmente!

El sol estaba ya en lo alto cuando Greg despertó, sonrió ya que a su lado estaba Mycroft descansando su cabeza sobre la suya y con un brazo alrededor de su espalda para evitar que se alejara. Llevaba así un par de minutos cuando sintió al otro hombre moverse contra él, se giró para quedar frente a frente sin más Mycroft comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro, sabía que eran besos de disculpas y no pudo más que aceptarlos. 

—Buen día mi querido Gregory— dijo cuando terminó de besarlo. 

—Buen día Myc.

—Tenemos que asearnos para ir a desayunar, creo que ambos estamos muriendo de hambre ya que nos saltamos la cena anoche—. Sonrió satisfecho su novio. —Y de ahí iremos a navegar— dijo como si nada. 

—¿Navegar?

—Sí, alquilé un bote, iremos a una de las islas cercanas para nadar en una laguna costera, espero te agrade—. Hizo un mohín, bueno, no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero sonaba bien. 

—De acuerdo y ¿luego…?— inquirió curioso. 

—Luego espero sepas cocinar lo que pesquemos porque nos quedaremos toda la noche en altamar, el cielo marino es casi igual de hermoso que el cielo montañoso, Greg— dijo y le dio un beso en la nariz. 

—Ok, suena bien, espero que a tu asistente le guste lo que cocine—. Dejó salir como si nada. 

—Ella no irá Greg, solo estaremos tu y yo. 

Sonrió complacido y luego suspiro. —Es una lástima que ya casi se acaben las vacaciones. 

—Sí, es una lástima pero dentro de dos semanas, he apartado tres días en mi agenda para ir a los Alpes Suizos, donde ya renté una cabaña, espero sea de tu total agrado cuando estemos ahí. Tampoco irá mi asistente—, aclaró antes de que preguntara. 

—¿En serio, cuestionó incrédulo? Pero yo ya no tengo más vacaciones programadas. 

—Nada, también ya agendé que tengas esos días libres en New Scotland Yard, cualquier incidente, el D.I. Dimmock le hará frente; además el país podrás sobrevivir sin este agente de gobierno menor y un detective inspector durante tres días. 

—Me parece fantástico—. Suspiró. 

Cuando iba a salir de la cama fue jalado nuevamente a ella para quedar encima de su amante. 

—Y por tu bien, espero que cumplas todo lo que me dijiste Gregory—. Mycroft le dio una sonrisa lobuna, a la cual respondió de igual manera. 

—Contaré los días para eso— le dijo besándolo apasionadamente en la boca. Y sin más volvieron amarse en la ducha que tomaron juntos. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de tu agrado mi querida Salviohexia. Cualquier incoherencia, son las 2.27 am del 26 de julio cuando lo estoy finalizando…  
> Oh Dios es la primera vez que publico en esta página y eso que mi invitación llegó en diciembre del año pasado. Aun no le agarro bien el modo a esta página.


End file.
